Party Antics
by Kounellii
Summary: Odysseus, Thesseus, and Icarus aren't finding the Spring banquets on Mount Olympus very fun. Seiya and the others invite them over for an appreciation party. Ch3: a drinking contest is underway led by Deathmask and Mu. What will the losers have to do?
1. Inviting Angels

**Party Antics **by: Kounellii******  
**

_Kou's comments: _This is my part of an art trade with xenoFelidae over at deviant art(.)com. It's based on her funny comic titled "Antics." This takes place after the Tenkai-hen Overture movie. Hope you have a laughXD

_Disclaimer: _Monsieur Kurumada owns Les Chavaliers du Zodiaque et Icarus, Odysseus, Thesseus belongs to TOEI while je ne les possède pas.

-+R.S.V.P.+-

The chrysanthemums and lilacs bloomed profusely throughout Olympus. It was no surprise either since Demeter was joyfully visiting her daughter in the Underworld. It was a time for the many gods and goddesses who were away for most of the year to be welcomed back home in the Spring.

Of course, that meant partying.

Late one Spring evening, Artemis' Tenshi* found themselves sitting among the bushes. They were careful to hide away from Cupid* and Dionysus and the bushes gave them the vantage point of being able to peek through them.

Thesseus' blond locks fell back as he stretched his arms in an attempt to keep awake. His mint green eyes watched with amusement at his comrades; Icarus and Odysseus. They leaned over their chairs to peer through the bushes.

"Your spying is going to give us away," remarked Thesseus coolly. He sipped at his tea cup then set it back down.

They watched as the little drops of honey milk at the bottom grew until the tea cup was filled to the brim again. Icarus could never get used to it, he was amazed each time.

He turned his head to face Thesseus and hissed, "Well excuse us, but _I'd_ prefer it if we didn't get hit by another one of _that guy's _arrows. To think I actually fell in love with Ares…" Icarus shuddered at the memory, while Thesseus laughed.

Odysseus sighed and patted Icarus on the shoulder. It was no secret that mortals who were lucky enough to be invited to Olympus were prime targets for pranks.

Dionysus, with his mystical never-running-out-of-wine gourd, often challenged the boys to drinking contests. It goes without saying that saying no to him would have its' own repercussions. The first time Odysseus attended the Spring banquet, he accepted his offer. Being about 10 years old, he was drunk instantly and lost after only 1 shot.

_If only it ended at that point_, moaned Odysseus inwardly as he recalled what happened.

Dionysus demanded that he wear his wood sprite's extremely revealing tunic for losing.

"_What in Zeus' Hair is going on around here?"_

_All the sprites, Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite turned toward Artemis, their laughter rising. She hiked up her white chiffon skirt and ran over to young Odysseus, who was still too tipsy to refuse anything that he would normally find ridiculous._

_Zeus, who was usually sensitive to any remarks concerning his promiscuity, took the opportunity to tease his stoic daughter. _

_"Now where were you hiding this girl? You know I don't bite!" Zeus roared in glee. _

"_Why Artemis, I did not realize you had such a dress in your wardrobe," teased Aphrodite. She laughed gleefully at her sister._

_Hermes, who was known not just for his speedy messenger sandals, but also for his expert lock-picking skills suggested jokingly, "Would you like me to put one of my special locks on your door?"_

"Tired yet?"

"Lady Artemis!" greeted her Tenshi as they quickly took kneeling positions on the soft grass.

She smiled serenely at them and waved for them to get up. Everyone bowed as she passed by and they called out farewells to her Tenshi as well. Artemis used her moon's radiance to allow only her mortal protectors to follow her back into her Moonlight Sanctuary. To a human it would appear as if they walked on thin air.

She turned around just before they reached her gates and finally spoke to them.

"Just a moment. I'm sure you will like this invitation... I think."

Icarus groaned involuntarily. Artemis fixed her gaze upon him. He answered hastily, "Forgive me Lady Artemis! M-my stomach hasn't been feeling too good."

She laughed gaily.

"As I'm sure you didn't mean to insult Demeter and her maids for their cooking, I know it was probably due to the presence of my nephew."

Thesseus and Odysseus covered their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. But Icarus glared at them all the same.

"Or perhaps my brother's," added Artemis slyly. Thesseus and Odysseus couldn't muffle their laughter any longer.

"Ahahahahaha! That was a good one my Lady!"

"YOU GUYS!" growled Icarus threateningly.

His cheeks burned red in spite of the bright moonlight. Sparks began rising and his brown spiky hair waved.

She shook her head, but did not reprove them. _It has been such a long time since we could openly tease each other like this_…

"Alright, that will do Icarus," she waited as Icarus' cosmos reluctantly subsided. "I received a, well, a very interesting letter from Athena's Saints."

She handed Icarus the letter, which was on modern stationary and in a plain envelope. Very unlike scrolls that they were used to. Thesseus and Odysseus peered over Icarus' shoulders and read along silently to themselves, shaking their heads over the various crossed out sentences and scrawled handwriting (like mine).

* * *

Hey Lady Artemis!

Thanks a bunch for helping us! If you hadn't convinced Apollo and your dad Zeus to lower our punishment, we would've been chained to a rock with a ugly old bird eating our eyeball everyday like Promtheeis*. Or worse! Stand by some pillars all day long that hold up the earth like Atlas***;_;** Talk about boredom times infinity!

Now I know, as everyone here keeps on reminding me even as I write this letter… That's right, I'm talking about you Hyoga! There, he went away**;P **As I was saying, we owe you a lot. But they all said you have to party with your family up in Mount Olympus so if it's any consoulation to you, I and the other guys humbly request that your Tenshi come hang out with us. I'm pasting Shun's letter here too and I filled in the party details!

Hello Lady Artemis!

Please excuse my friend's abrupt invitation. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you have done for us. I hope that you will allow your guards to celebrate with us down here on Earth.

We humbly request the company of Thesseus, Odysseus, & Icarus

On the occasion of PARTYING!:D with THE BOYS! at

Shiryu's House, Mount Goroho, China, Earth on February 28, 2009

at ANYTIME!

R.S.V.P. (it's French, but basically means you need to let us know if you're going to accept or decline our invitation) Send this letter back with Hermes or his other messengers with either ACCEPT or DECLINE written on the bottom of this letter. Thank you! ~Shun

_And no offense taken if you don't come because you're offended by Seiya's crappy handwriting. _Stupid Swan! Don't listen to him, I've got the best handwriting this side of Athens. _Seiya, they can just compare the two sentences I've written to yours. _WRITE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS LETTER THE NAME OF THE GUY WITH THE BETTER HANDWRITING! Please come, we seriously are inviting you ~Shiryu

* * *

From behind their heads, sweat drops could be seen. They were torn between laughing or marching down to Athena and demanding a better appreciation letter be written to Artemis.

As if reading their minds, Artemis said, "Athena had no knowledge of this letter. When I showed it to her, she nearly collapsed from laughing so hard. She came up here to thank me personally."

"That was very kind of her," said Odysseus diplomatically. He turned to Icarus with a grin, "I think we should write Shiryu's name on the bottom."

The night went on as the three bickered over which Saint's name should be declared as having the best handwriting. The moon seemed to glow even brighter that night though Artemis had long since taken her leave of them at the gate.

"_Boys will be boys_," whispered Artemis in her private bed chamber as she put down her ornate hair brush and closed her window.

*Tenshi in English: Angels  
*Cupid is Aphrodite's son, therefore Artemis' nephew  
*Prometheus: titan punished by Zeus for giving fire to humans

EXTRA: good news! Kurumada has included a glimpse of Artemis and possibly her Tenshi in the 14th chapter of Next Dimension, check out mangahelpers(.)com. Next chapter will be the party and some goldies will come too. Please review!


	2. Shiryu's kitchen

**Party Antics** by: Kounellii**  
**

_Kou's comments: _The nice thing about writing fanfics is that it seems to play like a film in your head and before you know it, it's all typed outXD I hope it plays like a film in your heads too, especially for: **xenoFelidae**, **purpleanime**, **meme12**, **Anime** **300**, and **MoonDaemon**:D

_Disclaimer:_ Never haveth me own Saint Seiya alas tis for Masami Kurumada.

-+Come Party All Ye Angels+-

The following morning, Hyoga awoke to the smell of hot pancakes. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked out the beautifully carved wooden windows.

It was still barely light outside.

Scratching his head, he sat up. Brown hair peeked out from under the quilt covers on the bed next to his. Seiya was curled up on his side, the blanket clenched tightly up to his chin.

_Poor Seiya. He's not used to cold weather here by the mountains_, thought Hyoga, looking at Seiya with sympathetic blue eyes. He took the blanket off his body and gently covered his friend with it. Then he quietly stepped over and closed the windows he opened last night since the spring nights were very hot to him.

After rinsing his face, he made his way to the kitchen.

"And I thought I was an early riser," remarked Hyoga. He took a seat at the humble table set in the middle of the kitchen.

Shiryu's hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His hair swished lightly with every movement as he flipped pancakes up in the air.

Without turning around, Shiryu replied, "I haven't stopped training so I let myself wake up early. I guess I'll never be used to civilian life."

Hyoga placed his hand under his chin and leaned back in his chair. He fixed his gaze on the ceiling.

"I don't think I have either. I really miss my Cygnus cloth. I don't know what else to do besides blasting up icebergs."

Then he shifted his weight and allowed the chair to fall back into place.

"Not that the polar bears are complaining."

Shiryu chuckled.

"Well, I'm just glad we weren't stuck in some prison for the rest of our lives. Can you imagine being stuck in a cell with Seiya for 50 years?"

The former Dragon Saint flipped the last pancake onto the pile of other finished ones. He turned around just in time to see Hyoga pretend to choke himself. This brought a loud laugh from Shiryu.

"Hahahahaha… very _funny_ you guys," muttered Seiya.

His friends turned toward the kitchen's entry way where they could see Seiya rubbing his eye.

"You know Seiya, I think it's about time you wear men's pajamas," teased Hyoga with a smirk.

"Now, now Hyoga. Those hand-me-downs used to be yours after all," said Shiryu laughingly. He was enjoying their exasperated expressions to his double-burn remark.

"LIKE I'D EVER WEAR _HYOGA'S_ CLOTHES!"XO

"LIKE I'D EVER LET SEIYA WEAR _MY_ CLOTHES!"XO

_Like minds as they say _thought Shiryu with a grin. He laughed again upon seeing Shun's pleading eyes looking heavenward from behind Seiya. Immediately Seiya turned to him.

"Shun! Lookit these guys! They're makin' fun of my pajamas. You don't think they're that bad do you?" whined Seiya.

Shun looked from head to toe and took in his star spangled pj's. A flash of Seiya's story about wearing those same pajamas beneath the Sagittarius cloth came across his mind. He remembered his severely injured friend was about to be annihilated by Leo Aiolia (v.7 p.122-123).

"_My pj's are kind of like a wearable amulet," gushed Seiya eagerly after he told them what happened. It was on the flight to challenge the Gold Saints._

"_Amulets are _supposed_ to be wearable Seiya," corrected Hyoga exasperatedly._

Shun fondly looked at Seiya. He gently said, "No. It really isn't."

Catching the change in Shun's expression, the others smiled in embarrassment. Really, Shun can be sentimental at such weird times!

Seiya smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. He completely forgot his argument with the other two. "So Shun, I forgot to say thanks for, um, getting the flour and stuff for pancakes. So here."

Shun blinked in surprise and saw that Seiya offered him some cash.

"It's alright Seiya. You know, it was kind of like you were walking with me into the village since you talked to me on our cellphones the whole time I was out. Besides, you're giving me more money than the ingredients originally cost."

"Well, the extra cash is for you to go and buy me a toothbrush."

"GROSS SEIYA!"

*Knocking sounds*

"It's alright. I've got it," called Shun-rei cheerfully from the hallway. She was quietly listening in on the boys from her room the whole time.

She opened the door to reveal a beautiful young boy in a rather skimpy toga, wearing sandals with tiny flitting wings.

"Oh my! Hello there!"

The young boy smiled and half bowed to her.

"Good morning! I didn't expect anyone to be awake. Mortals are so ugly to look upon in the morning with their hair disheveled. But here's your letter. Farewell!"

Shun-rei cringed inwardly. She accepted the scroll and closed the door. _Really now! How can he say such terrible things with an innocent face like that?_

She unfolded it and glanced over the content. She let out a gasp of surprise and quickly ran back into the kitchen.

"Shiryu! Boys! Good news," she cried happily as she waved the letters back and forth in excitement. She gave the scroll to Shun who read it out loud:

_Dear Athena's Saints,_

_Thank you for your invitation. There was not enough room at the bottom of your letter to reply to your gracious-_

"Blah blah! Skip to which one of us has the best handwriting! I think I see my name at the bottom," said Seiya impatiently as he leaned across the table and strained his eyes to try and make out the name from behind the scroll.

"As Shun was sayiiing!" said Hyoga warningly as he pulled Seiya back into his chair with one hand.

_-words of gratitude. Let me take this moment to tell you, Seiya of Pegasus, that Promethiis is spelled Prometheus. He may be a titan but I assure you that you would be punished for such a misspelling next time. Shun of Andromeda, it is not a problem for me. And I also find your handwriting to be very elegant for a man._

_With Sincerity,_

_Artemis_

_We, the Tenshi of Artemis, hereby accept your invitation to party. See you next Friday!_

_After many recounts, we declare that Shun of Andromeda has the best handwriting._

Seiya snapped his fingers as he pouted, "Aw, shucks!" Shiryu laughed good-heartedly and patted his defeated friend on the shoulder.

Hyoga rolled his eyes. Though secretly he was a little disappointed that Shun beat him, even if it was just about handwriting styles. He looked up in time as everyone, except Shunrei, sensed Shun's brother heading in their direction.

The Phoenix Saint slowed down to a walk and boldly let himself in. He walked casually into the circle of friends and hooked his thumb into his belt hook.

A man of few and extremely mean words, he cut to the chase.

He complained, "I headed here when I sensed someone flying towards you guys hella fast. When I caught up I realized it was just some scrawny kid with flying sandals. The damn kid wouldn't even answer my question!"

Shun chuckled, holding his hand up to his mouth. He said in a teasing tone, "Aww, Nii-san was worried about us!"

Seiya laughed and he and Hyoga filled the air with their sarcastic compliments. They alternately chorused, "Aww, big brother is so cuuute!" "Aww, he ran ALL the way here from his wittle volcano" "Aww, he deserves a BIG boy hug!" "Oooh!"

Ikki began chasing them around the kitchen table with his arms out front like a bear.

Shiryu laughed and had to hold his aching sides as were Shun and Shunrei, who likewise were doubled up in laughter. It was amusing to see Seiya's blushing face cooing like girls do over a baby.

As usual, Shiryu and Shun were the first ones to regain composure. They discussed something with Shunrei for awhile and after her nod of agreement, stopped Ikki from dunking Seiya's and Hyoga's heads into the toilet.

The two victims massaged their heads.

"Really you guys, you should act your age. Anyway, Shiryu, Shunrei, and I were thinking that we need to separate into 2 groups. Some will stay here and buy the ingredients and clean. The rest will gather all the 14 gold saints-"

"Wait your asses up! What're you guys planning? Another party?" demanded Ikki from his seat on the chair, his upper body leaned forward with his elbow resting on his knee.

Shiryu answered, "Yes. And since we know there won't be any volunteers, I suggest you pick someone from your group for a round of rock-paper-scissors to decide who'll collect them."

Hyoga stood up in protest.

"You guys chose the teams then? _Without our permission?"_

"Sorry Hyoga, but we did. You 3 were behaving badly so we put you together. Like Shiryu pointed out, you 3 wouldn't have volunteered to do either task anyway," reasoned Shun.

Seiya sighed, followed by Hyoga and then Ikki. Ikki, still leaning on his elbow, massaged his own forehead. Without looking up he mumbled, "So who's first?"

Seiya blinked his brown eyes at Hyoga's blue ones. Together they said, "Shura."

The Dragon Saint held back an upset Andromeda.

"It's okay Shun. They might be taking advantage of Shura's kindness and eat at his place but at least we know _he_ won't get distracted."

_EXTRA_: I guess I can't just start a party without going into the planningXD The party will definitely begin next chapter but this was just to hint at what their punishment was instead and how the Goldies were invited. Please review!


	3. Party at Shiryu's

**Party Antics **by: Kounellii******  
**

_Kou's comments:_ I recommend reading this at ¾ (viewing sizes in upper right) on a widescreen monitor. Finally that scene from xenofelidae's Antics fanart will come into play. Who do you think will win the drinking contest? Place your bets!

_Disclaimer:_ I never owned any of the characters from Saint Seiya my friend. I'm telling you!

-+Dressed in drag+-

In front of the house, seven wooden tables and chairs were set up on the soft grass. It was Shunrei's idea. She knew they would enjoy the glorious colors of the setting sun set off by the waterfall. Yet be far enough away that the sounds of the gushing water wouldn't make their ears bleed.

What she didn't enjoy was playing waitress to several grown men with growling stomachs. Her hair was sticking out of its braid and her beautiful green, satin dress was covered with stains of various colors… So much for catching Shiryu's attention.

"Come here Kiki!" called Shunrei in an exhausted voice. After the grueling demands from Aiolia, Milo, and Deathmask for more biscotti, she finally struck a deal with Kiki to help her serve the food.

But he wasn't much help. He kept getting distracted in cheering on the various bets and arm wrestling challenges going on around the party. One particular challenge Kiki had his eye on was the race UP the waterfall between Kanon, Aiolia, and Aioros.

She rushed between Thesseus and Camus, beckoning forth the young Aries. Quickly she lowered a tray of biscotti into Kiki's little hands.

Her knees made a loud cracking sound.

Shaka, who was standing behind her, turned around. He advised, "You need to drink more milk."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" shrieked Shunrei. She turned around so fast that her braid whipped Shaka. In the face.

"Uh-oh…" yelped Kiki, who upended the biscotti rolls to shield himself with the tray. Mu told him several stories of what Shaka did to those who offended him. It was Mu's way of warning him against trying to cut the Virgo's hair.

"_So Shaka!_ Man, long time no see eh? Let's go see the waterfall race," intercepted Seiya as he smiled his biggest smile, which came off as looking very painful. He wrapped an arm around the near-exploding Shaka and dragged him away; his cheek had a red mark that resembled the end of Shunrei's braid (ouchies!).

As she watched them walk away, Shunrei pouted and turned her head abruptly sideways.

"Men!" And the rest of her body followed the direction her nose pointed.

"It's alright Shunrei. Shaka may be a profound Buddhist follower but he's still got a lot to learn in the ways of women. Come, I have my emergency Stylish Glitter Blue nail polish that I'd like you to try," appeased Aphrodite kindly.

_Women and Aphrodite are so weird!_ thought Kiki as he scratched his head. He lifted up the silver tray and spotted the blurry reflection of the biscotti rolls.

"Ooh yay! Now all the biscotti are mine!" He picked them up, one in each of his little hands and recited the age-old prayer children said to make sure floor food doesn't give them an upset stomach.

"God bless germs, not the worms," prayed Kiki eagerly. He took a huge bite out of each biscotti. And he thought women were weird;)

Deathmask walked toward the youngster and frowned. "Hey brat! I let you get away with that damn paint job you did on my helmet but if you don't get me some more biscotti…" He decided to show and not tell how he was going to punish little Kiki.

His index fingernail grew veeeery long.

A prominent gulping sound could be heard from Kiki. He picked up a dirty-but-not-yet-eaten roll off the grass and offered it up to the Crab man.

Immediately Deathmask's vein began throbbing. He yelled, "MUUUUUU! GET YER ASS OVER HERE!"

Touma was watching the whole exchange. In the end he saw Kiki dismissed to the house. The Aries saint was calmly staring into the Cancer saint's dark blue eyes.

He leaned on his elbow and whispered out of the corners of his mouth to Odysseus, "Do you think we're going to see that legendary 1,000 day show down the Bronzes kept talking about?"

Earlier, Seiya, Shiryu, and Hyoga pretended to argue over who was the strongest and fastest Gold Saint in the world. Naturally, with their super keen hearing, the goldies each smugly proclaimed themselves as the strongest and fastest. Hence the various challenges and bets that erupted. Of course, as the third party, the Tenshi could see that the Bronzies had egged them on to fight each other.

Shun, in an exasperated tone, explained to them that it's been a well-known rumor that should two gold saints be locked in combat, it would go on for a thousand days. The other three wanted to see if it's true.

And to place bets of course. It's fun embarrassing the losers.

"Is that _liquor_?"

Now all eyes were on the pair of gold saints. It was obvious to anyone what was about to commence. Shun could be seen flapping around, trying unsuccessfully to talk the now growing group of drinking competitors into switching to a less intoxicating drink. Like tea for example.

A broad hand clamped down on Shun, whose eyes were swirling in frustration. His green eyes looked up to see his older brother. "Nii-san?"

"Get us one more beer mug. I'm in."

"Yeah! That's the spirit Phoenix!" cried Milo merrily, pumping his fist into the air. He was feeling very motivated and in high spirits.

Aiolia roared with laughter and placed his hand around Milo's shoulder, swinging with him side to side as they laughed. His eyes found the Tenshi together, Thesseus had rejoined the other two.

"Oi! You guys want to enter the drinking contest?"

Thesseus blinked. He smirked and decided why not? Touma and Odysseus shook their heads and passed on the challenge. They understood Shun's worries, having witnessed various strong men like Zeus behave badly in their drunken stupor. Static in hair, thunder-bolted furniture, you name it.

Soon two long tables were set together. Deathmask, Aiolia, Aldebaran, Saga, and a reluctant Camus sat on one side of the table facing Mu, Milo, Ikki, Aiolos, Thesseus, and Kanon.

"We haven't had a drink in years. Think you can handle it Saga?" asked Aiolos mischievously. Saga frowned, but not before his face glowed red.

"The drinks aren't here yet and you're already blushing like a drunken man," teased Aldebaran in his deep booming voice. This brought on a series of taunts on Saga from the others.

Seiya and Hyoga soon calmed everyone down by threatening to ask Aphrodite to spray perfume on them. This brought an onset of gasps and shudders, even from Seiya and Hyoga afterward. Once the glasses clinked together in agreement for an honorable match, it began!

Odysseus observed the spectacle of Aiolos and Aldebaran guzzling the alcohol at an alarming rate. Not even a drop spilled out of their mugs. 

_Somebody's been practicing._ Rolling his eyes, he called the Andromeda saint over.

Shun took a seat, glancing at the liquor-filling gold saints every so often. Kiki soon joined them. He stood on the chair and asked, "Can't you just let me drink in the first round?"

"No. Shunrei already told you why."

Kiki slid down into his chair. _Spoilsport!_

After the twentieth time he looked over at them, he caught Kiki's depressed expression. Even the dots on his forehead seemed to come closer together.

"Kiki, who do you think will win?"

Kiki's face immediately brightened as he stood up, a little too fast for Shun. He waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the question as he climbed onto Shun's lap (leaving dirty shoe prints noted Shun) loudly exclaiming, "Master Mu is going to win! DUH!"

Shun chuckled. He should've known. Looking over at Mu, who looked a little peeved that Deathmask was on his 5th refill, suddenly became suspicious. He glanced down at the Aries pupil and asked in a falsely bewildered voice, "Yes, what was I thinking? But you know, it's impossible for someone to win a drinking contest if they haven't taken the _time_ to develop the stomach for alcohol…"

Looking down, the young Aries folded his arms and shook his head.

"Well it's no problem for Master then. Because he always drinks liquor at dinner time!"

Shun winked at the Tenshi, who laughed uproariously. They had to hand it to him, he was pretty devious.

Odysseus shook his head to clear his mind.

"Why don't we place our own bets? It's not fair to let them have all the fun."

Touma smirked, liking the very idea. He stood up and beckoned them to follow him. They all gathered around Hyoga, who was cheering on Camus, his voice getting louder each time to match Seiya's. Seiya was cheering for Aiolos and Aiolia, though they were both on opposing sides.

Odysseus tapped on his shoulder, briefly remembering how the Pegasus Saint looked when he fought. Such serious brown eyes on a young face.

"Hmm… oh! Do you need something Odysseus? " asked Seiya in a distracted voice, not turning around from the drinkers.

Saga was sweating a waterfall, grinding his teeth to keep from throwing his mug at Aiolos. It didn't help that the Sagittarius saint kept making silly faces at him to get Saga to spill his drink so he'd have to start over again.

The Tenshi smiled. It was nice getting to know him even if he was a bit rude.

"We're here to place some bets, Pegasus."

Now that caught Seiya's attention. "Whoa! I mean, sure, just let me know who and what you're betting-"

"Let me handle it. You're just going to forget Seiya," cut in Hyoga.

He had a neat little list penned in brush strokes since apparently no ball point pens have ever been used in Shiryu's house.

Touma had a look at the list, his eyebrow reaching higher for the heavens with each bet he read.

"Once you get to know them, you won't be so surprised they did that. Hope Kanon wins though," said Hyoga.

"Why?"

The Swan saint smirked and showed Odysseus the list.

Seiya grinned.

"Haha! I thought it was hilarious! I've got my digital camera ready to shoot a pic of the gold saints's faces when they hear they have to live in Poseidon's place for a year."

Touma gazed at the viewfinder of the camera. He observed the way it easily reflected the image of the drunken gold saints, who were now moving onto the 2nd round, in real time. It was like a rectangular eyeball in red (a gift from Miho btw).

Seiya blinked and stepped closer to Touma. He pointed at the screen and explained the genius of a digital camera. He took some sample pictures; a bunch of unflattering close-ups of Milo. All in high quality.

He smiled at the amazed expression Touma was wearing. _I gotta remember to blackmail Milo with this._

Soon the list of bets included the Tenshi's, Kiki's, Shunrei's, even Shun's and Aphrodite's surprisingly. One can only bet on up to 5 people to even up the odds of winning.

* * *

Drinking Contest Bets

**Aldebaran: **Aldebaran, Aiolia, Mu, Kanon, Shiryu  
-Saga and Deathmask must live together for a whole year. Up to them which house they prefer.

**Aiolia**: Aiolia, Hyoga, Shiryu, Milo, Kanon, Ikki, Shunrei, Aphrodite, Seiya, Shun, Shunrei, Touma, Thesseus, Odysseus  
-Shaka must kiss Deathmask with Aphrodite's NAILPOLISH on his lips. Must be orange or green.

**Aiolos**: Seiya, Hyoga, Aiolos  
-Each person will be told which set of manga they must buy at the store. Must do so in a pair of Seiya's pajamas. Doesn't matter if they fitXD

**Camus**: Camus, Hyoga, Shura  
-Everyone must cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them for a whole year. No using cosmos!

**Deathmask: **Deathmask, Kanon, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shunrei, Aphrodite  
-Mu has to wear Athena's dress and give back massages for a whole year.

**Kanon: **Kanon, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, Kiki  
-All gold saints must live in Poseidon's kingdom for a whole year. The Bronze and Silver saints will live in their place.

**Milo**: Milo, Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki, Kiki  
-Everyone has to wear Shunrei's clothes for a night.

**Mu**: Mu, Kiki, Shiryu, Shun  
-Deathmask must shave his head and learn how to make tea from Shaka for a whole year.

**Saga:** Saga, Ikki, Kanon, Aldebaran, Milo, Aphrodite, Touma  
-Aiolos must draw breasts on his Sagittarius gold cloth and leave it there for a whole year. Belly button optional.

**Shaka:** Shaka, Deathmask, MavXD  
-Aiolia must lick the statue Discobolos's (the Discus Thrower) buttocks. Only counts if all gold saints are present to watch.

**Shura:** Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Shunrei, Shun, Thesseus, Odysseus  
-Everyone has to be our personal servants without using their cosmos AND ready the bath for a whole year. Must also use Aphrodite's bath salts.

**Thesseus:** Thesseus, Mu, Touma  
-Everyone must get hair dreads in Thesseus's hair style.

* * *

10 o' clock approached quickly. Crowds of empty bottles stood on the ground beside the drinking table. Resting against the wall of the house was a long line of slumped gold saints plus Thesseus. They lost around 8 and 9 o' clock.

Now only Aiolos, Milo, and Deathmask remained. Mu was one of those who lost an hour ago. He couldn't keep his head upright nor his butt in his seat anymore. Shiryu finally dragged him down onto the grass much to his feeble protests that he did not want to wear Athena's dress.

At ten minutes to midnight, a resounding groan echoed as the winner stood up and gladly barfed the last couple of shots.

Kanon was the first to hobble over to the victor. He grabbed Milo by the shoulders and shook him, which wasn't very hard since he was tipsy himself. "Milo, you're not seriously going through with that bet of yours are you?"

Milo laughed and then wiped the dribble on his mouth away. He looked them all in the eye, grinning wider as they all moaned in unison.

"Damn right I will! You guys would've made us do your thing! It's only fair. Hehe."

Needless to say, all the losers who did not bet on Milo, complained their way into the various outfits Shunrei packed into a box during the contest. After the gold saints grabbed some garments (5 outfits) to last them the year, Thesseus peeked into the box. Being polite, he let the others choose first but now he was regretting it.

Odysseus and Touma quickly crowded around the box. They commented on each clothing as they lifted up various skimpy dresses, most in the 80's style of halter tops and skorts. Many in neon colors.

"Here wear this! It's the _least_ revealing of the bunch," gushed Touma in a falsely high-pitched voice. Odysseus had to hold onto Touma before he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Thesseus gave them the evilest eyes he could make which only sent them into more peals of laughter. Odysseus was practically crying. Touma soon joined him upon seeing their friend donning a, admittedly, sexy boatneck top with a pleated skirt. Both were extremely short.

Much to Thesseus's dismay, a drunken Ikki stumbled in. Since he betted on Milo to win, he got to keep his brown jeans on. He walked slowly toward the "sexy girl" he now saw. The poor Tenshi took a few steps back but Ikki finally got his arm around him.

Ikki winked at him. Which came off as quite creepy I must say. He ran his finger in circles on Thesseus's bare shoulder and elbowed him. "Hey sweeeet cheeks! You *hiccup* look like this *hiccup* girl I used to *hiccup* know."

Thesseus blushed madly. All drunkenness gone.

-+Day after the party+-

Odysseus was wearing his training outfit. His clothes were drenched with sweat from his morning exercises. He went into the kitchen and was about to reach for the cupboard when a flash of blue zipped into the bottom cabinet. Odysseus pulled it open. "What the-"

"Close the door! You didn't see me!" whispered Touma fiercely. Already he was reaching out to close the cabinet he was hiding in.

"GET OUT HERE TOUMAAAA! I'M GONNA CUT YOUR %#&&$ AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS! YOU #$*&%*!"

Odysseus had to ask. "What did you do this time?"

After poking his head above the door to make sure Thesseus wasn't lurking around, he pulled out the digital camera he borrowed from Seiya. Odysseus moved closer.

On the viewfinder was an image of a blushing Thesseus dressed in drag with a very unsober Ikki nudging him suggestively.

**The End **

_EXTRA:_ I wish I could've let Aiolos win. I'd love to write out the kinds of manga Seiya, Hyoga, and Aiolos would be intoXD Please check out xenofelidae's gallery, she finished my request of Hyoga. Which bets did you want to see done? Please review!


End file.
